Deception
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A fictional story about Adam Lambert filled with drama, romance, and suspense.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Deception**

**By Ana Aravena**

**Chapter 1**

It was another long day of performing for Adam. He led down on his soft mattress inside his tour bus.

"Ahh," said Adam, "finally I can rest." As Adam placed his earbuds into his ears and began to pick a song, Tommy entered his room. "Hey!" Shouted Adam in complete happiness, a smile emerging from his face. Tommy simply waved awkwardly and proceeded into the next room. "Wait a sec," said Adam as he quickly removed his earbuds and hopped off his mattress. "What's up Tommy? Did you enjoy tonight's show?" Adam was simply being playful. He and Tommy had shared a kiss during Fever, as usual and he was asking him if he liked it in his own playful way.

"It was fine, I guess." Said Tommy, "I really have to…"

"I know right." Interrupted Adam, "So fine." Adam leaned in closer to Tommy. Tommy quickly moved out of Adam's range.

"I have to pee." Said Tommy, "Talk to you later. Ok?"

"Tommy." The sound of Adam's voice made Tommy freeze up

"Yes?" He said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I love you." Said Adam with a grin, "So much." The room was silent for a while, but then Tommy spoke.

"I…Love you too…Babe." Adam smiled at hearing this, not even noticing that Tommy didn't even turn around to look at him when he said it. Adam turned away for a moment, trying to hide his blushing face from Tommy, and then looked back to find that Tommy was gone.

"Must've really had to go," Thought Adam to himself. "Oh well." He decided to lie back on his mattress and continue to listen to music while he waited for his love to return. Minutes passed, then hours, then finally he fell asleep. Adam awoke to the sound of the tour bus door closing. "Sasha?" He said. No answer. "Taylor?" Still no answer. "Tommy?"

"Yeah it's me. Keep it down before you wake everyone on the bus." Adam sighed with relief.

"You scared the freaking crap outta me!" Adam loudly whispered. "Where were you?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Tommy, "I've been here the whole time." Adam was slightly confused, but wasn't in the mood to argue. After all, it was 3'oclock in the morning.

"Come sit next to me baby." Said Adam, with a grin on his face.

"Uhh..." Said Tommy, "No, that's ok. I'm bushed. I'm just gonna sleep in my own bed tonight. Goodnight." Adam was now very puzzled. Tommy never had a problem sitting next to him on his mattress before. Or did he? Thinking about previous interactions between the two of them caused Adam to realize a few important details. Tommy never really seemed like he was comfortable with Adam. He must have never noticed before because he was always so happy with Tommy.

"No," thought Adam, "No, Tommy's comfortable around me. He always smiles, kisses, and hugs me…on stage. No. Tommy loves me. He said so himself. Tommy loves me." Adam kept repeating that in his head all night as he tried to sleep. "Tommy loves me. He's got to. I love him."

**Chapter 2 **

"Wake up," came a voice from the entrance of Adam's sleeping quarters, " We have to record today. Let's go." It was Monte. He always managed to ruin Adam's naps.

"I'm coming! Geez Monte, give me some time to wake up a little would you?" Monte chuckled and then exited Adam's room. Adam yawned as he slowly raised himself up from the mattress. He quickly grabbed a totally fashionable outfit, turned on the radio, and got dressed as he listened to Karmin's song, "Brokenhearted", on the radio. He then proceeded to the bathroom. Once there, he hummed the tune of the song as he applied his eyeliner. Once he was completely satisfied with his appearance, he left the bathroom and knocked on Tommy's quarter's door. "Hello? Wake up sleepy head! Time to record with your favorite singer!" Tommy didn't respond. Adam started to become annoyed. He isn't really the type of person with a patient soul. "Tommy! Let's go! Come on!" As Adam continued to knock on the door, his dancer Sasha approached him with a coffee in her hand.

"Tommy's not here." Sasha handed Adam the coffee. He sipped it as she spoke, " He left a little while ago. Actually, right before Monte went to wake you up. Said to tell you that he went to pick up a string for his bass guitar." Adam frowned. He was looking forward to talking to the one he loved the most.

"Oh, ok. I understand." Sasha felt bad for Adam. She knew that something was troubling him.

"Hey," she said, " He's probably down the street at that junky music shop. I can go get him if you like." Adam smiled. He knew exactly where that music shop was.

"No Sasha. I'll get him. Wouldn't want you to strain those dancer legs of yours." Sasha smiled and then nodded as she exited the tour bus. Adam put his coffee down for a moment, as he put on his leather jacket. He proceeded off the tour bus and headed for the music shop a few blocks down. He hummed the tune of a song that he was writing for his next album as he walked. After a few minutes of walking, he could see the front entrance of the music shop. He smiled at first, but then something else caught his eye. Tommy. He was unlocking the door to a house that was about a few minutes away from the music store. Adam knew that it wasn't Tommy's house. Tommy lived down the street from Adam. What was he doing at this random house? And why did he have a key to this house? Adam hid in an alley so Tommy wouldn't see him. He glanced at Tommy from behind the wall. Tommy opened the door and entered the house. Adam quickly managed to place his foot in the doorway before the door fully closed. There were two sets of steps in the house. One going up and one going down. Adam suddenly heard Tommy laughing from upstairs. He quickly proceeded up the stairs, trying to make less noise as possible. Kind of hard to do when you're wearing 5-inch heels. When Adam finally reached the top, he placed his ear on the door that was blocking his way. He could hear laughing. It was a girl laughing. Then he heard Tommy laughing. Adam knew that something was going on in there. He just didn't know what. He slowly turned the doorknob and gently pushed on the door till it was fully open. The sight of what was on the other side of the door would never leave Adam's mind.

Chapter 3

Adam stood frozen as he saw the one he loved kissing another. And not just any other, a woman. "Tommy!" Adam shouted as tears began to build up in his eyes, "What are you doing?" Tommy looked at Adam, and then looked at the woman he was kissing. She looked quite aggravated.

"Babe," she said, "who is this?"

"He's no one sweetheart. That's just my boss. Hold on one sec, babe. I'll take care of it." He rose from the mattress that he and the girl were sitting on and approached Adam. " You need to leave. Like right now." Tommy's face was completely serious. No hit of sadness or guilt. Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tommy, the man who he loved, was telling him to leave after he caught him cheating.

" I'm not leaving!" Said Adam, "Not until you tell me who this woman is and why you were kissing her!" Tommy looked confused.

"I was kissing her because she's my girlfriend. That's what you do when you're in a relationship with someone."

"But you're my boyfriend! You're not supposed to be kissing on other girls! Don't you even care about me? About us?"

"There is no us!" Shouted Tommy at the top of his lungs. The room grew silent. Adam could feel his heart breaking. Tommy pulled him outside of the room and shut the door behind him.

"How can you say that?" Said Adam, "I thought you loved me." Tommy exhaled from his nose.

"Look," he said finally, "I…I never, ever had feelings for you."

"But what about our kisses? Didn't those mean anything to you?"

"No. No they didn't. I just went along with it cause the crowd loved it."

"But… But you would spend time with me. We talked and laughed and called each other nicknames."

"I thought that just meant we were friends."

"But you told me you loved me! Do friends do that? You said you would never leave me?" Adam could feel the tears trickling down his cheek, but at the moment he felt that he shouldn't wipe them away. He wanted Tommy to see the tears of pain he was crying. Tommy stared at Adam for a while and then he spoke.

"Adam," he said, "I gotta be honest with you. I did all those things because I needed this job. I had heard things from the former bass players that you've had and they said that you were the toughest boss. So I figured if I acted like I loved you and acted like your boyfriend, than you would hire me and make sure I wasn't going to get fired. I'm really sorry, but I would never dream of loving you. Stephanie has been my girlfriend since the beginning. She knew about everything. I guess she just didn't recognize you since you're not overly dressed. I need you to leave right now Adam. Go to the studio and I'll meet you there later. Ok? Bye." Tommy slammed the door shut and left Adam a frozen statue. Adam was completely speechless. He was still processing what just happened.

"Tommy," said Adam, "wait… please. Please don't leave me…Alone." Even more tears began trickling down Adam's cheeks. He ran down the stairs and out of the house. When he approached the tour bus, he collapsed on the steps. He held on to the metal bar attached to the tour bus's stairs and cried. He cried and cried even more than he had ever cried before. His tears became a stream of black, due to the makeup he was wearing. He had never felt broken, so used. The truth had finally reared its ugly head. Tommy had just been using Adam to get a job and probably even publicity. He never really loved Adam. It was all a lie. Tommy's harsh words replayed in Adam's head. Causing even more tears to fall from Adam's eyes. Adam stood up from the steps of the bus and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He flicked on the light switch and collapsed once again, but this time onto his mattress. He shoved his face into his pillow.

"Why," said Adam, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Why, Why, Why, Why? Why Tommy? Why did you do this to me? You said you loved me. I loved you… I loved you…So much." Adam looked up from his pillow and his frown turned into a scowl. On his nightstand was a picture of Tommy and himself. Tommy was kissing Adam on the cheek as Adam blushed with a smile on his face. Adam didn't know what to feel as he looked at the photograph. He wanted to cry because the love that they shared wasn't real, but he wanted to scream in rage and throw the picture out the tour bus window. He felt betrayed, used, hurt, scared, angry, but worst of all lonely. Adam grasped the picture with both his hands. He lifted it up in the air. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to smash the picture into a million pieces. Before he could drop it onto the tour bus floor as hard as he could, he looked up at the picture one last time. The frame had the words, "Forever Yours," inscribed into it. Adam's scowl became a frown once again and his eyes became as wide as a puppy's. He took the picture and held it close to him. He hugged the picture as more tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't smash the picture. Because in this picture, Tommy was still his. He and Tommy were as happy as anyone could be in a relationship. Adam was in love. And in this picture, Tommy loved him back. Adam held the picture close to his heart all afternoon and all through the night. Hoping that it would fill the large empty hole in his heart.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adam awoke the next morning. His pillow was drenched in tears from the previous day. "God," said Adam, "please tell me it was all a horrible nightmare." But Adam knew that it wasn't a nightmare. He knew it was very real. It just couldn't accept it.

Adam proceeded with his daily routine. Getting dressed, putting on his makeup, and eating breakfast. Adam usually ate breakfast with his band members. Unfortunately, this breakfast would be slightly different. Adam entered the eating area of the tour bus and froze in shock. The woman he saw kissing on Tommy, was sitting in his seat at the breakfast booth. Right next to Tommy.

"Adam," said Sasha, "Have you met Stephanie? She's a riot!" Sasha grabbed his arm and pulled Adam to the booth.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," said Adam, trying to hide his complete hatred for the girl. "I'm Adam. Adam Lambert. It's…lovely to meet you." Stephanie shook Adam's outstretched hand and said,

"It's lovely to meet you too. Tommy has told me sooo much about you."

"Funny," said Adam, under his breath, "he's never told me a thing about you." Stephanie simply smiled and took her seat. Adam took the seat directly across from her and Tommy. Stephanie was playing with Tommy's hair.

"I love your hair babe," she said, "Don't ever get it cut." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Babe, you know I wanna get it cut. So stop trying to make me change my mind."

"But it looks sexy that way," said Stephanie. Adam could swear he could feel his breakfast coming back up. "Adam," said Stephanie, "Could you please tell Tommy his hair looks sexy the way it is." Adam knew exactly what she was doing. She was dangling Tommy in front of him like a worm on a hook. Adam wanted so badly to smack her as hard as he could, but instead he said,

"Tommy your hair looks sexy the way it is. Don't change it." Tommy looked at Stephanie,

"Alright babe. I'll keep it the way it is." Stephanie smirked at Adam and proceeded to make out with Tommy.

"Ugh," said Adam, "I'm out of here." As Adam stood up to leave, Stephanie grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said, "Can I talk to you for a second? Girl to girl."

"Oh hell no!" Thought Adam, "She did not just say that!"

"Please Adam," said Stephanie, "It's important." Adam sighed deeply,

"Fine. Whatever." Adam lead Stephanie into his private bedroom at the back of the tour bus. "Whataya want from me Stephanie?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know about everything."

"You mean the fact that Tommy and I had shared multiple kisses and may have shared a bed every now and again." Stephanie gulped and then spoke.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from us. Tommy doesn't want you. He never did. So don't ever try something."

"What me?" Said Adam, in a very sarcastic tone, "I wouldn't dream of breaking your heart into a million pieces by stealing your boyfriend. Cause that's just evil. Right?" Adam gave Stephanie the dirtiest look possible.

"Hey, don't blame your little heartbreak on me. It's not my fault that you had a little fantasy fling with my boyfriend." Adam stared at her. Directly in her eyes.

"What Tommy and I had was not a fantasy."

Stephanie giggled, "You're right. I guess nothing really can't be a fantasy can it?" Adam turned away from Stephanie. He quickly wiped away a tear that was trying to escape from his eye. "You're so pathetic," said Stephanie, "You really thought he cared for you didn't you? Well than I guess you are as dumb as you look."

"You know what?" Said Adam, "You are a bitch and I can't believe Tommy would cheat on me with a bitch like you."

"Well at least I'm not a dirty slut always looking for more man candy to chew on." Adam was completely shocked. He couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh you heard me very loud and clear. And guess what Adam. Every time you 'shared a bed' with Tommy, he would leave and come for me. Also, Tommy wanted me to tell you personally that you're voice is horrible and you need a life. Thanks. Bye." Stephanie slammed the door behind her. Adam was completely speechless once again. What could he do? At a time like this, he would usually run into Tommy's arm and let him take all the sadness and pain away. But now, Tommy was doing that for Stephanie. Adam looked at his reflection in his window. Dumb. Slut. Pathetic. Was he really all these things? His eyeliner smudged as black tears streamed down his face. His focus was then turned to Stephanie and Tommy outside. He could see them through the window. They were kissing in the rain. They then walked away laughing and holding hands.

"Why can't I have that?" Thought Adam, "Why can't I be happy and in love?" Adam then knew what he had to do. He remembered what he always told himself when he went to audition for American Idol, "Nothing's gonna happen if you don't take a chance and make it happen." Adam went to the bathroom and wiped away the smudged makeup from his face. He then applied more and smothered his face in glitter. He changed into his hottest outfit and headed out the door. If he wanted love and a happy relationship, he would have to go find one himself.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adam took out his Iphone and texted Monte, "Hey Monte. Can't make it to the recording session today. Not feeling well. Call you later. – 3 Adam." He felt sort of bad that he had to lie to Monte, but Adam was on a mission. And right now, nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even a recording session.

After 10 minutes of walking, Adam managed to hail a cab. "To the Midnight Club on 16th street please. And if you drive fast, I'll give you an extra large tip." The driver did not argue with that. He arrived at the Midnight Club in what seemed to be seconds. "Thanks." Said Adam, as he exited the cab.

"Eh hem," the cab driver mumbled as he stretched out his hand to receive his payment.

"Oh right," said Adam, "Sorry guy. Here you go. 20 bucks." The cab driver seemed happy with the payment and drove away. The Midnight Club was the hottest club in all of Los Angeles. Adam hadn't been there in a long time. After all, he had been on tour for almost a year and a half. Adam burst through the front doors of the club. He kept his head held high and preceded to strut past the people sitting at the bar. "Excuse me bartender," said Adam, "Can I get a Bloody Mary on the rocks please?" The bartender turned around and revealed himself to be Adam's younger brother Neil.

"Adam!" Said Neil, as he hugged his older brother tightly over the bar, "What are you doing here? I thought you gonna be on tour for another few months!"

"The tour finished a little earlier than I thought!" Responded Adam, with a large smile on his face.

"So," said Neil, as he was cleaning the inside of a shot glass, "How you doing?"

"Not so well, little bro." Said Adam, "Just went through a hard breakup."

"Oh," said Neil, "Sorry, I didn't know you and Tommy were having prob…"

"It's fine Neil." Interrupted Adam, "I don't want to talk about it okay." Neil handed his brother the drink he ordered. Ever since Neil started his second job at the Midnight Club, he never put too much alcohol in a drink that Adam ordered. He wouldn't want his brother getting drunk and doing something stupid. "So," said Adam, after taking a sip from his drink, "I wanna know if you've seen any hot guys hanging out around here recently." Neil leaned in closer to his brother so he could here him.

"See that guy over there," said Neil as he nudged his head in the direction of young guy sitting at the end of the bar. "He just moved here from some far away country. Like Norway or something. Anyway, he's single and he's been coming here for the past couple of days." Adam raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Don't give me that face," said Neil, "You didn't let me finish." Adam rolled his eyes and said,

"Ok…Finish." Neil leaned in even closer to Adam and Adam did the same.

"He's gay."

"Hmmm…" Said Adam. This guy sounded like someone Adam needed to meet. Adam reached across the bar and gave his brother a huge hug. "Thanks little brother! You're the best!" Neil simply smiled and said,

"What are you waiting for? Go get him!" Adam smiled back at his brother and headed to the edge of the bar. Luckily, the seat right next to the guy was empty. Adam sat down ever so delicately next to the young guy.

"This seat taken?" Said Adam, in a very smooth voice.

"No," said the guy, "It is not taken. You may sit." The man spoke with a heavy accent. It made Adam giggle to himself. Adam looked at the guy much more closely now. The man had blond hair, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes. The kind of eyes that Adam had never seen before. So pure, that you could see the innocence within his soul.

"Uh," said Adam, completely lost in the man's eyes, "I'm… I'm Adam. What's your name?"

"Sauli." Responded the man.

"Salley?" said Adam, struggling to pronounce the man's name.

"No," said Sauli, "That is not how you say my name. It is Sauli. The a and the u makes the 'ow' sound. Not the 'all' sound. Sauli."

"Sow-ly?" Said Adam still struggling with the sound of his name.

"Yes, that is how you pronounce it. Sauli." Adam looked puzzled for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I love it. So unique." Adam stared at Sauli for a little bit. He was giving him an "I like you" look, but Sauli didn't notice. "So," said Adam, "Where you from? Not from around here I'm assuming."

"You assume correctly," said Sauli, " I am from Finland. It is my homeland. I have come to America searching for a better life and a job so I may send money back to my family."

"Wow," said Adam, "Finland. I went there once. Such a beautiful country. Filled with beautiful people." Adam leaned a little closer to Sauli. He rested his hand on Sauli's. Suddenly, the sound of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis began playing in the club. Everyone was pairing up to dance. An idea popped into Adam's head.

"Would you like to da…"

"I would love to dance with you." Interrupted Sauli. He was smiling at Adam. Adam looked shocked as his face began to turn bright red. "Come," said Sauli, "before the song is over." Sauli took Adam into the center of the dance floor. He and Adam danced together as the song played in the background,

"_I don't care what they what say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth." _Adam felt complete in Sauli's arms. He felt like he could conquer the whole world. He felt… complete. More complete than he ever felt with Tommy. But, could this ever work? After all, he had just met Sauli. What if Sauli didn't feel the same? A million worries rushed through Adam's head as he danced. But so did a million joy filled thoughts. Adam was confused. And scared. He didn't want to get hurt again. Maybe this was too soon. Suddenly, Sauli pulled Adam close to him. They were about a lips distance away.

"Adam," said Sauli, " I would very much like to be alone with you. I want to get to know you better."

"Oh, I don't know," said Adam, "I don't think I'm ready for…" At that moment, Sauli kissed Adam passionately on the lips. It was the best kiss Adam ever had. He could swear he could feel the sparks between them and see the fireworks of love exploding in the sky.

"Wow." Said Adam under his breath. "Just…Wow." Adam was completely out of breath, but he managed to speak. "Let's go back to my place. I need to pick up a few things. Then maybe later I can show you around town."

"I would like that very much," said Sauli, "Very much indeed." Sauli and Adam walked out of the Midnight Club, hand in hand. Adam felt as if he was holding hands with the one. The one he was going to share the rest of his life with. The one he could call his soul mate.


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

**Chapter 6**

Adam and Sauli arrived at the tour bus in a matter of minutes. Adam treasured every second with Sauli.

"This is where you live?" said Sauli, " It's very small." Adam giggled.

"No," he said, " I only live on this bus when I go on tour. My real home is an apartment not very far from here." Sauli stopped for a moment, and then it hit him.

"You're Adam Lambert! The famous singer!Hyvä luoja! Olen kuuluisa laulaja Adam Lambert!" Sauli couldn't stop smiling as he paced excitedly around the room. Adam smiled as he watched Sauli pace.

"Yes. That's right," said Adam, laughing as he talked. "You're looking at Adam Lambert. And you're in his tour bus. Please don't pass out. Then I'd have to call an ambulance that would take you away. And we don't want that now do we?" Adam smirked at Sauli as the Finnish fan's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," he said, "You must think I am a foul for acting in such a way." Adam chuckled.  
"No," he said as he kissed Sauli's red cheek, "It's cute." Adam and Sauli stared into each other's eyes for a short time, and then Adam spoke. "Are you just going to stand there the whole time looking pretty or are you going to help me look for my satchel."

"Oh! Sorry. I will help you look for your satchel." Adam and Sauli dug through a pile of hundreds of bags. Each one by a different designer. "So…none of these bags are yours?" said Sauli, slightly confused.

"Oh no," said Adam, " They're all mine. Just not the one I'm looking for. The one I'm looking for is black with spikes near the zipper."

"You mean this one?" said Sauli, holding the exact bag Adam was looking for. "It was on the bed here." Adam blushed.

"Thank you." Sauli smiled and then spoke.

"Why did you need this bag anyway?"

"Because," said Adam, "My money, phone, and pen and paper were in here."

"What is the pen and paper for? Autographs?" Adam giggled.

"Sort of." Adam scribbled something onto the paper and then placed a piece of paper into Sauli's pocket as he kissed him with extreme passion. "It's for writing down my number. In case I run into a hot guy that I really like. Like you Sauli." Sauli and Adam gazed into each other's eyes and fell onto Adam's mattress. "Sauli," said Adam, "Do you like me back?" Adam bit his tongue. He shouldn't have said that. It was way too soon. Of course Sauli didn't like him. He just met him. He didn't even know him. Sauli didn't say anything. He just stared at Adam like he had five heads. "I'm so sorry," said Adam, "I shouldn't have…I mean I just…Ugh I didn't mean to make you uncomfort…"

"Yes." Sauli interrupted.

"What?" said Adam, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Did you just say 'yes'?" Sauli nodded his head.

"Yes. I said yes. I do like you Adam. And even though we just met, I feel a connection between us that I cannot explain. When I am around you, I feel different. My heart beats very fast. I cannot control what I do or say. I feel as though I've never lived until I met you. I want to be around you. I want to hear your voice. Is that strange?" Adam could feel tears building up in his eyes. Not of sadness, but of joy. He had never cried tears of joy before. What a strange feeling it was.

"No," said Adam, "It's not strange at all. In fact, I feel the same. I've never met someone like you before Sauli. Never. You make me feel…" Adam stopped short. He didn't know if he was ready to say it.

"What?" said Sauli, slightly confused.

"You make me feel complete." Sauli moved closer to Adam and rested his hand unto Adam's. Adam kissed Sauli on the cheek once more. "I don't ever want you to leave my side. Say you'll never leave my side." Adam leaned in closer to Sauli and rested his head on Sauli's chest. He could hear his heart beating. It was beating quite fast. Sauli raised Adam's head up so he could look him in the eyes.  
"Adam. If I was yours, I would never leave your side." Adam looked confused.

"Was? Who said you weren't?" Sauli smiled. He knew exactly what that meant. He and Adam were officially a couple.

"Ok then. Adam, because I am now yours, I will never leave your side. Ever." Adam's eyes widened like a full moon. He grabbed Sauli's face and pressed his lips against his own. He kissed him like he never kissed anyone before. He could hear the chorus of angels and he could see the sparks flickering around them. He filled the kiss with as much love that could go into a single kiss. Much more love than he ever put into a kiss with Tommy. As he kissed Sauli, a tear trickled down his cheek. The tears of joy finally escaped their prison inside his eyes. The joy in his heart was just too much to handle. Sauli pulled away for a moment.

"Your eyes. You are crying. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Adam wiped his eyes.

"No Sauli," said Adam, "You could never hurt me. I'm just happy." Sauli was now more confused than ever.

"You are happy? So you are crying?" Adam smiled at Sauli and chuckled.

"Yes Sauli. I guess I'm crying tears of joy. It's hard to explain. I've never done this before. I'm so embarrassed. My makeup is probably everywhere. I must look awful." Sauli grabbed Adam's hand.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever think that you look awful. It is a blessing to look at you." Adam covered his heart with his hands. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. It was almost like he was trying to feel the whole in his heart being repaired. He hugged Sauli as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go. Adam kissed Sauli once more. He never wanted to stop. Suddenly, the door to Adam's room swung open. It was Tommy.

**Chapter 7 **

"Tommy!" said Adam, in complete astonishment, "What are you doing in my room?" Tommy looked horrified.  
"I just came here to grab my stuff. Who's your new friend?" Suddenly, an idea sprang into Adam's head.

"Didn't you know?" said Adam, "He's my new boyfriend, Sauli. Isn't he just the sexiest little thing you've ever seen?" Sauli blushed as Adam kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…Yeah sure, whatever," said Tommy, "Where'd you put my stuff?" Adam paid no attention to Tommy at all. He was too busy laughing and playing around with Sauli. "Um, hello?" said Tommy, "Can you stop your stupid love fest for a second and be useful for once?" Adam and Sauli turned and looked at Tommy.

"Oh. Sorry Tommy," said Adam, "I guess I just got wrapped up in this loveable beast right here." Sauli continued to blush. He couldn't handle the compliments that Adam kept throwing at him.

"Okay, whatever. Just tell me where you put my crap!" Said Tommy, a little louder than normal.

"Hmm…" said Adam, trying to remember where he threw Tommy's stuff. "Oh that's right! I threw your stuff right in there," said Adam as he pointed to the trash bin, "Is that a problem?" Tommy ran to the trash bin and emptied it of his things.

"Why did you throw my stuff away? You even broke all the strings on my bass! What is wrong with you?" Adam stood up and walked towards Tommy.

"What is wrong with me? Oh sure! I'm sure it's fine for you to destroy something close to me, but if I wanna break your precious bass strings than there's something wrong with me!"

"Uh…Yes! And what have I ever destroyed that was soooo important to you?"

"My heart Tommy! And our relationship! What about those things Tommy? Have you already forgotten?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Can you just get over it already? I never loved you! There was no relationship between us and you need to freaking chill out! You psychopath! Now I'm going home, since the tour is over and I don't need to be around you until we record next week! So stay away from me, my girlfriend, and my stuff and get over it!" Tommy slammed the door into Adam's room shut and stormed out of the tour bus. Adam looked at Sauli, who was shocked and confused as to what he just saw. Tears began to build up in Adam's eyes. Only this time, they were not of joy, but of pain.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Sauli. I… I just…ugh!" Adam ran into his bathroom crying and slammed the door shut with his foot. He collapsed to the floor and cried. He was so embarrassed. Sauli would probably never want to speak to him again after the way he acted with Tommy. Just then, he felt a hand stroking his back. It was Sauli. Adam hugged Sauli's legs. "Oh Sauli," he said, "I just don't know what to do. I think I still love him, but I don't want to. He's done such horrible things to me Sauli; but he's also made me sing. Please help me Sauli. Help me to forget." Adam looked up at Sauli. His makeup was running and his eyes exploding with tears. Sauli crouched down next to Adam. He wiped his tears with his jacket sleeve.

"Shhh," said Sauli, "Listen to me. I want you to know that no matter what happens,I will always be here to help you. I don't know what that Tommy did to you, but whatever it was hurt you badly. And I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I would never do anything to hurt you Adam.Rakastan sinua." Adam wiped his eyes. He was slightly confused.

"Thank you," he said, "But what do you mean by 'Rakastan sinua'?" Sauli smirked and laughed to himself.

"It means," he said, "I love you in my language." Adam looked up at Sauli. His tears had now dried and his frown transformed into a smile. A smile as bright as the sun.

"Oh Sauli," he said, "I love you too!" Adam jumped on Sauli and kissed him. "So so very much!" Adam kept kissing Sauli repeatedly. Afterwards, Sauli and Adam talked and laughed in Adam's bedroom for the whole rest of the day. Adam wasn't worried about Tommy or Stephanie or anything at all. He just focused on Sauli and how he had finally found someone who gave him what he'd always wanted. True love.


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Adam awoke to the sunlight shining in his eyes. He sat up and yawned. He was still a little tired. As he stretched out his arms, he turned his head to look at Sauli. Sauli was asleep next to him. He was hugging his pillow and had a smile on his face.

"Aww," whispered Adam, "How cute. He must be dreaming of me." Adam kissed Sauli on the cheek. As he did, Sauli squeezed the pillow even tighter and Adam even heard a small laugh coming from him. "Oh well," said Adam, "I don't want to wake him." Adam grabbed his clothes and got changed. He applied his makeup and fixed his hair. He grabbed his satchel and headed for the tour bus exit. Before he left, he took out his notepad and pen and wrote Sauli a note for when he wakes up. He placed the note on the counter next to the bed, kissed Sauli on his cheek once more, and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Sauli awoke. He turned to his side, assuming Adam would be lying next to him. He wasn't. Sauli was confused. Where could Adam be? As Sauli turned his head to look at the alarm clock to find out the time, he noticed a piece of paper with his name inscribed onto it.

"Dear Sauli," read the note, "I had a really nice time last night. Sorry I couldn't be there to kiss you good morning. I had to go and meet my musical director Monte to record some new tracks for my new album. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long. I wrote down the address of the studio on the back of this note. Just in case you want to come and watch me dazzle everyone!" Sauli chuckled after reading that part of the note. "I love you babe. Always and forever. Signed, Adam. Xoxoxxx" Sauli flipped over the note and saw the address. "Building 47 on 13th street. 2nd floor. It's the room with the words 'Recording Studio' on it." Sauli quickly put on his clothes and ran to the bathroom to fix up his appearance. Afterwards, he left the bus and attempted to hail a cab.

"Taxi!" shouted Sauli, as a cab flew right past him. Sauli sighed and tried again. "Taxi!" This time the taxi pulled onto the street. Sauli opened the cab door and got inside. "Thank you," he said, "Could you please take me to the address written on this paper?" The cab driver snatched the note from Sauli's hand. He quickly scanned it with his eyes.

"Alright," said the cab driver. It took about five minutes to get to Sauli's desired destination.

"Thank you so much for rushing," said Sauli, "How much do I pay you?"

"8 dollars," said the cab driver, "Plus $2.50 tip." He stretched out his hand to retrieve the money. Sauli dug through his jacket pocket to find his wallet and pulled out ten dollars and fifty cents. "Thanks guy," said the driver. He then rolled up his window and drove away. Sauli looked up at the building.

"What a large building," he thought out loud. "We do not have a lot of buildings like this in my hometown. He entered and found a door that said "Stairs," written on it. On the note, it said that he was supposed to be on the second floor. So Sauli pushed open the door and headed up the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he found a sign that said the recording studios were located in the third hallway. Sauli was so confused by all these directions. Once he finally reached the door with "Recording Studio," written on it, he sighed with relief. He could here the sound of Adam's voice coming from the inside. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Sauli walked in and saw several people he didn't know. Just as he scanned the room for a familiar face, a girl walked up to him.

"Hi," she said, "Are you Sauli?" Sauli nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I am Sauli. Who are you?"

"My name is Sasha. Adam told Brooke and me all about you! He can't stop talking about you. Here, come sit with us." He followed Sasha to a small area where another girl and a man were sitting. "Guys," she said, "This is Sauli. He's the guy Adam's been going crazy for." The two girls giggled as Sauli's cheeks became red.

"Will you girls be quiet," said the man, "I'm trying to hear the music." Sasha made a face at the man as he turned around.

"Don't mind Monte, Sauli," she whispered, "He's just mad cause he actually has to do work. It's been a while since Adam's been in the studio, so he hasn't had to do some serious director work."

"Oh shut up," said Monte as he clicked a few buttons and adjusted some dials. Sauli turned and looked at Sasha.

"Where is Adam?" he asked. Sasha pointed to a door.

"He's in there. Can't you here him singing? Come here, you'll be able to see him." Sasha pulled Sauli over to the other side of the room. Adam was singing into what must've been a microphone inside of a room with black walls. Sasha pulled out the revolving chair that was next to Monte and mouthed the word, "sit". Sauli sat in amazement. Adam's voice was so clear and beautiful. He was singing a song that was new to Sauli. Perhaps it hadn't come out in Finland.

"_I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never. Leave your side, no matter what I say_," sang Adam from behind the glass. His eyes were closed as he sang. The words rolled of his lips so smoothly. "_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now, but you're the only one who knows me better than I know myself,_" Sauli was infatuated with this song. He felt a special connection to it. He just didn't know why. Monte pushed a button and spoke into a small microphone and said,

"Ok Adam. I want you to sing the bridge and all edit the rest together. Doing great, keep it up." Adam nodded and proceeded to sing. This time, his eyes were open when he sang. And he was staring directly at Sauli.

"_I get kinda dark. Let it go too far. I can be obnoxious at times, but try and see my heart. Cause I need you now. So don't let me down. You're the only thing in this world, I would die without._" Adam smiled as he finished singing. "How was that Monte?" Monte gave Adam a thumbs up and Adam took off the headphones he was wearing and headed towards the door of the room. As Adam entered the room where everyone was, Sasha and Brooke hugged him.

"You were great!" said the girls in unison.

"Thank you," said Adam with a bright smile on his face.

"You really impressed someone," said Brooke as she tilted her head in Sauli's direction. "I think it's time you tell him who the song's written for. Huh?" Adam blushed as he gave Brooke a playful push. Adam walked up to Sauli and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad you came," he said, "Did you like the song?" Sauli nodded.

"Are you kidding?" he said, "It was wonderful. Very beautiful lyrics." Adam blushed.

"I'm glad you said that," said Adam, "Cause I wrote it." Sauli looked at Adam in complete astonishment.

"You wrote it? That's amazing! You are full of talents!" Adam smiled as he giggled.

"Thank you," he said, "You know who I wrote it for?" Sauli shook his head no.

"Who?" Adam leaned in closer to Sauli.

"You." Sauli's face became bright red. His pupils became huge with embarrassment.

"For me? Why?" he said, as he tried to contain himself.

"Why else, silly?" said Adam, "Because _you're the only thing in this world, I would die without_." Adam's singing made the hair on the back of Sauli's neck stand up. He was too overcome with emotion to even speak. He opened his mouth to talk, but Adam placed his finger on Sauli's lips. "You don't have to speak," said Adam, "Show me how much it means to you." Sauli grabbed Adam's face and pressed his lips against his own.

"Aww!" said the girls from across the room. They had been watching the whole thing. Monte walked over.

"What are we aww-ing about?" The girls pointed at Adam and Sauli kissing. Monte rolled his eyes and sighed. "Good for you Adam. Hope this one actually lasts." As it seemed like the perfect moment would never end, the door to the studio flung open.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to pick up my girlfriend." It was Tommy and Stephanie.

Chapter 9

"What are you doing here Tommy?" said Monte, "I thought you said that you were taking the week off?"

"I did say that," said Tommy, "And I was going to have the week off, until my rent became over due. So I'm back to work now. You know how it is. I need to get a paycheck to keep my rent on track."

"Then why is Stephanie here?" said Brooke, "You don't need her for work." Tommy looked over at Stephanie, who gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Uh…Yeah. I do need her for work. She's my motivation to play." Adam turned and looked at Tommy. A small frown was upon his face. Tommy had always used to say that he was his motivation to play music.

"No my love," said Sauli, "Don't look at him. Look at me. Look me in my eyes. Only remember our good times. Not the bad memories." Tommy laughed and attempted to mock Sauli.

"Oh my love. Don't remember the bad times," said Tommy in a bad accent, "Only look into my eyes. Hahaha! Where does he come up with this bullcrap?" Tommy and Stephanie were the only two laughing in the room.

"Oh babe," said Stephanie, "You're hilarious!" As Tommy and Stephanie laughed hysterically, Sasha stood up.

"I think it's nice," she said as she smiled at Adam and Sauli. Tommy and Stephanie looked at each other for a moment in complete silence, and then broke out into laughter again. Stephanie approached Adam and Sauli.

"So this is your new man candy, huh? He's cute. Maybe when he realizes what a trashy whore you are, I can date him too." Stephanie laughed as she took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number," she said, "Call me when you want to be with a real woman." Sauli took the piece of paper from Stephanie and immediately ripped it up.

"The only whore I see," he said, "is you. How dare you just come up and insult my partner? Who do you think you are? You are not special. I've seen better women waiting on the side of the road." Stephanie looked shocked.

"How dare you!" she cried. She turned around and saw that Tommy wasn't looking. She smiled a devilish smile. Suddenly, Stephanie fell to the ground and started weeping. "No! Stop!" She shouted, "You're hurting me!" Tommy turned and saw Stephanie crying on the floor.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Sauli.  
"Oh so you expect me to believe she just fell to the ground and started crying?"

"That is exactly what she just did!" Tommy got all up in Sauli's face.

"I'll kill you! You foreign freak! Right now, let's go." Tommy pushed Sauli. Sauli pushed Tommy back.

"Do not touch me!" shouted Sauli.

"I can do whatever I want!" said Tommy as he pushed Sauli even harder.

"I said, do not touch me!" said Sauli as he pushed Tommy even harder than before. Tommy then punched Sauli and just like that, Tommy and Sauli got into an all out brawl.

"Stop Tommy!" shouted Adam, "Please don't hurt him!" Tommy pulled on Sauli's hair as Sauli scratched at Tommy's eyes. Tommy threw punches as Sauli kicked. It was a war. And it didn't seem like it was going to end until one of them came out on top. Adam was now crying as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Please stop!" he shouted.

"You know what?" said Tommy as he was fighting with Sauli, "You and Adam deserve each other! You're both a bunch of crazy faggots!" Sauli looked outraged. "

"How dare you say such a thing!" Sauli then bit down on Tommy's leg as Tommy kicked Sauli in the stomach. They both were injured and bleeding, but they continued to fight. "Haista paska! Sinä likainen huora! Painu helvettiin!" shouted Sauli as he punched Tommy in the face. Adam had no idea what to do. The only thing he knew, was that he had to do something to stop this fight. Or the one he cared about most could be severely hurt.

"Monte!" shouted Adam, "Do something!" Monte quickly tried to jump in the middle of the two. He was being scratched and punched, but he had to stop the fighting.

"Stephanie!" shouted Monte, "Grab Tommy!" Stephanie just remained on the floor and watched them battle with a lrage smile on her face. She wasn't going to grab Tommy because she wanted them to fight. Adam knew she wasn't going to grab Tommy, so he did it himself. He grabbed Tommy and practically threw him away from Sauli. The battle was over. But the nightmare had just begun.


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sauli!" shouted Adam as he dropped to the floor to hold his love, "Are you alright sweetheart?" Sauli didn't say anything. He remained motionless. "Sauli?" said Adam, "Sauli? Sauli, please answer me!" More tears began rolling down Adam's face. He rested his cheek on Sauli's. Everyone around them was completely silent. No one even bothered to ask if Tommy was okay. Suddenly, Sauli moved. He started to cough and slowly opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" he said, "Cause I see an angel." Adam smiled and gently ran his fingers through Sauli's hair.

"You're not dead babe," said Adam, "But you are badly hurt. Don't worry. Monte called an ambulance and you're going to be fine." Adam kissed Sauli's lips and gave him a hug. Sauli winced in pain. Tommy had kicked him in the stomach and it must've caused an injury. "I'm sorry babe," said Adam, "Did I hurt you?" Sauli turned away from Adam.

"It's not you," he said, "My stomach…It hurts." Brooke approached Adam and Sauli.

"The ambulance is outside. The paramedics are on their way up the stairs. Maybe you should give Sauli some space, Adam." Adam nodded and slowly moved away from Sauli. Adam now focused his attention on Stephanie and Tommy.

"How could you do this!" said Adam as he looked Tommy directly in the eyes, "Why did you beat up Sauli? He didn't do anything wrong!" Tommy rolled his eyes. Stephanie was batting Tommy's bleeding head with a wet rag. Tommy was about to speak, but Stephanie interrupted him.

"It's ok honey," she said to Tommy, "I'll talk to her. You just rest." She kissed Tommy on the forehead and stood up. "Look," she said, "Tommy's badly hurt and he doesn't need to deal with your crap right now. So leave him alone." Adam stepped back and then spoke,

"Oh so Tommy's badly hurt? Oh that's funny. Cause I thought he was the lunatic who started to hurt my boyfriend! For no reason!" Stephanie looked appalled.

"Uh, there was so a reason!" she said, "Tommy was sticking up for me! That behemoth you call a boyfriend tried to kill me. He attacked me!" Adam couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of her mouth.

"Sauli did not attack you! You fell to the ground and started crying! You evil bitch! You wanted Tommy and Sauli to fight didn't you?" Stephanie closed her eyes and smirked.

"Let's finish this talk outside. Shall we?"

"No!" said Adam, "Let's finish it here. Where everyone can hear you." Stephanie shook her head back and forth while her eyes remained closed. He then sighed loudly and said,

"Fine! Have it your way!" Adam crossed his arms.

"Well," he said, "Did you or did you not want Sauli and Tommy to fight?" She looked around and saw all the people staring at her. Sweat dripped down from the side of her head.

"Of course not," she said, "But I'm not gonna lie, the fact that your ugly gross boyfriend got his ass kicked by my extremely hot boyfriend pleased me." Brooke and Sasha looked completely disgusted.

"That's it!" said Sasha, "Now I wanna kill this bitch!" As Sasha reached for Stephanie, Brooke held her back.

"No Sasha," she said, "We already had one fight where someone got hurt. We don't need another." Sasha breathed in through her nose heavily and then exhaled.

"Your lucky this time," said Sasha, "Next time I may not be so nice." She walked away as the paramedics entered the studio.

"Whose hurt?" said one of the paramedics.

"Here!" said Adam, as he pointed to Sauli. "He's hurt and needs help!" The paramedic rushed over with a stretcher and gently rested Sauli on top of it.

"You're going to have back away, sir," said the paramedic, "We need to take him to the hospital." Adam was worried, but did what the paramedic told him.

"Is he gonna be ok?" More tears began to escape Adam's eyes. The paramedic could tell that Adam was extremely concerned.

"We're pretty sure he will be. It looks like just some flesh wounds and minor bruises, but like I said, we're going to take him to the hospital just to be sure." Adam watched as the paramedics loaded Sauli into the ambulance and drove away. He quickly rushed to grab his keys and got into his car. Adam followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. He parked as close as he could to the hospital and ran out of his car.

"Hello," said Adam to the lady at the hospital front desk. "I'm here to see a guy who was just brought in from an ambulance." The lady at the desk looked up from her computer. She took out a clipboard with a list of, what Adam thought to be, hundreds of names.

"Name?"

"Hmm? Oh! His name is Sauli. Sauli Koskinen." The lady skimmed the pages of the list until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh. Here he is. Says he's in room 113. I can't let you see him until you fill out this visitor form, though." Adam sighed impatiently.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do whatever you want; I just wanna be able to see if he's ok." The lady handed him the form and a clipboard and Adam took a seat in the chairs they had laid out in the waiting area. The questions were simple. _Name, address, relation to patient, age, date._ Adam filled out the visitors form faster than any human being ever could. "Here," he said as he handed the clipboard to the lady behind the desk. "Can I go see my boyfriend now?"

"Sure," she said, "Room 113. Take those stairs. It's the quickest way there. It'll be the first room on your left."

"Thank you so much!" said Adam as he bolted towards the stairs. When he got to Sauli's room. The door was open. Sauli was lying on the hospital bed and was hooked up to an I.V. Adam got down on his knees and kneeled next to Sauli's bed. His eyes were closed, but Adam knew he wasn't dead. He could see him breathing. Adam sighed in relief. Sauli was alive. And that was the most important thing to him at the moment.

"Adam?" said Sauli as he awoke from his slumber. "Adam? Is that you?" Adam smiled.

"Yes babe, it's me. How are you feeling?" Sauli smiled at Adam. He was happy to see the one he loved was there for him.

"I'm feeling ok. The doctors say I'm going to be okay. I lost a lot of blood, but the doctor said that I could leave the hospital in a few hours. I'm so happy to see you Adam. I didn't think you'd be able to come and see me." Adam looked shocked.

"Are you crazy? Did you really think that I'd stay and record after you got hurt and just ignore the fact that you were in the hospital? I thought you knew me better." Sauli looked sad.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought because you are famous…"

"Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm not human Sauli. I care about you. I would never ever, ever, ever let my music come before you." Adam stared into Sauli's crystal blue eyes and Sauli did the same with Adam's. "Never ever think that my work matters more than you do. Because that's not true. I love you Sauli. Never forget that either."

"I won't," said Sauli, "Not ever." Adam came in close to Sauli and kissed him passionately. The beeping of Sauli's heart rate became faster and faster. So fast, in fact, that a nurse in the hallway ran in to check if Sauli was still breathing. Adam and Sauli laughed as the nurse slowly left the room, her face red with embarrassment. Before she fully exited she said,

"Excuse me, Mr. Lambert?" Adam stood up.

"Mr. Lambert? That's a new one. I guess that's me, but you can call me Adam." The nurse once again blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive me…Adam," she said, " But there's a man in room 114 who wishes to speak with you. He said to tell you that 'Tommy wants to chat'."


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

**Chapter 11**

Adam walked into Tommy's room. Tommy was lying in the hospital bed. He looked surprised to see Adam.

"Adam," said Tommy, "You came?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Thomas," said Adam, "You said you wanted to chat with me, so I came. Not everyone is as rude as you and that thing you call a girlfriend. So what do you want? I would like to go back to see my boyfriend." Tommy sat up.

"Listen Adam," he said, "I feel kinda bad about what I did to Sally."

"His name is Sauli," said Adam, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I feel bad for what I did to _Sauli_. And so does Stephanie."

"That I find hard to believe," said Adam under his breath.

"She really does," said Tommy, "I know that she can be a little…over dramatic sometimes, but she's a really nice girl. I think you'd really like her." Adam rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms. "Adam", said Tommy, "I didn't call you in here just to brag about my girlfriend. I really wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I did. Not just to Sauli, but to you too. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I shouldn't have taken out all my frustration on you. I'm sorry Adam. Really. I just want us to be friends again. Like we used to be." Tommy placed his hand on Adam's. Adam turned around and looked at Tommy. He was staring at Adam directly in the eyes. "Forgive me Adam?" Adam became lost in Tommy's eyes. He remembered those eyes. He always thought they were gorgeous. Tommy's best feature, besides his hair. Adam smiled.

"Oh…Ok. I forgive you Tommy. Just, no more attacking my boyfriend. Ok?" Adam tussled up Tommy's hair and gave him a hug. Tommy hugged him back.

"Thanks Adam. I'm glad we can be friends again." Tommy smiled as Adam hugged him. He chuckled to himself. Adam got up and headed for the exit of the room. He smiled and waved to Tommy as he left. Tommy waved back, then slowly reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. He made sure Adam was gone and then began to text.

"I did it," he texted, "I got him to forgive me. It was easier than I thought. I won't have to find a new job after all." Tommy closed his phone and giggled. "This will be all too easy," he said to himself, "Maybe if I do a good enough job of being his 'friend' I'll get a raise!" Tommy fell back into his bed and laughed. Everything seemed to be going his way.

Chapter 12

Adam was in the hallway of the hospital. He was on his way back to Sauli's room. He knocked on the door to Sauli's room and walked in. Sauli looked worried.

"What did Tommy want?" said Sauli.

"I have great news!" said Adam as he dropped to his knees next to Sauli's bed. "Tommy said he was sorry." Sauli raised an eyebrow at Adam. "Don't give me that look babe," said Adam, "I think he means it! He looked really sincere. Guess what? He also said he wanted to be my friend again! Isn't that great?" Sauli looked upset. He rolled over on his side. His back facing Adam. "What's wrong baby?" said Adam.

"Nothing," said Sauli, "Nothing at all."

"Well if nothing's wrong, why won't you look at me?" Sauli rolled back over to face Adam.

"It's just," said Sauli, "I do not trust that Tommy. He seems mean and sneaky. You even said yourself that he's treated you badly. I even witnessed it! I just don't want you hanging around with someone like that. I don't want to see you hurt by him again." Adam looked sad, but then hid it with a smile.

"Silly Sauli," said Adam, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be ok. Tommy's just been having issues with his home. I'm sure this will…"

"Do not make excuses for him!" snapped Sauli. "Just because he is having problems, does not mean he can cause problems in your life too. I do not think you should be so easy to trust him again. I mean, he and I got into a fight. Doesn't it bother you to know that he hurt me? Put me in the hospital?" Adam moved closer to Sauli.

"Of course it bothers me, Sauli. It's just that…when I was with Tommy, I was really happy. He was my best friend. We had a lot of fun together. And then, the Tommy I knew disappeared. The Tommy I thought I knew would never attack a friend of mine or treat me badly in anyway. I thought that Tommy was completely gone. But just now, he acted like the old Tommy. The one I knew. The one who treated me kindly, and sweetly. The Tommy who…yeah." Adam kissed Sauli on the cheek. "Don't worry Sauli. He was never as great as you. And never can be, but I would enjoy it very much to have my good friend back. That's why I forgave him. However, I will never forget the pain he has caused to the both of us. I don't think I'll ever be as trustworthy with him as I was before, but at least I won't feel completely awkward around him during performances or recording sessions. Don't you see my love? It's mostly for business. Nothing too personal." Sauli looked nervous, but then smiled. He grabbed Adam and hugged him tightly.

"Very well my angel," he said, "I accept your decision, but if he ever decides to hurt you again, I will make sure he will regret it." Adam giggled.

"Ooo!" said Adam, "You bad boy, you! I'm so happy I have a big strong guy like you to protect little old me!" Adam put his head on Sauli's chest and looked up at his boyfriend. Sauli and Adam began to kiss. Extremely passionately. Sauli stopped for a brief moment.

"I have a surprise for you too my love." Adam brightened up.

"A surprise?" said Adam, "Tell me!"

"Well," said Sauli, "The doctors say I'm allowed to leave the hospital today. I get to go home with you after all!" Adam grabbed Sauli's face and pressed his lips against his own.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" shouted Adam. Suddenly, Adam's phone rang. "Hold on baby," said Adam, "I gotta take this. It'll take a sec." Adam moved to the corner of the room. "Hello?" he said. "Oh my gosh! Hi!" Sauli wondered who Adam was so excited to be talking to. "You're here!" said Adam, "That's great news! Yes, of course you can stay at my apartment. Of course I know where the airport is! Ok. Ok. I'll pick you guys up right away! Ok! Love you! Kiss, kiss!" Adam hung up his cell and put in back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" said Sauli. "You seemed very happy to talk to them."

"Well, duh!" said Adam, "That was my mom. Her and my dad just arrived here in California for a visit! I can't wait for you to meet them!"


	8. Chapters 13 and 14

**Chapter 13**

Adam and Sauli were in Adam's apartment. They had just gotten Sauli checked out of the hospital and were getting ready to pick up Adam's parents at the airport.

"What do you think would look better on me?" said Adam, holding two equally outgoing outfits. "The black t-shirt with my ripped denim jeans or the navy blue shirt with my black skinny jeans?" Sauli walked up to Adam and kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter what you wear," he said, "You'll always look fantastic."

"Aw," said Adam, blushing. "But seriously. Which one?" Sauli laughed and pointed to the black t-shirt with the ripped jeans. Adam smiled and ran into the bathroom to get changed. Sauli was digging through his own suitcase to search for an outfit. After all, he had just moved in with Adam and hadn't gotten the chance to unpack. Sauli was a little concerned. He was going to meet Adam's parents for the first time and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He wanted to leave a good impression on them, but he couldn't find an outfit he thought was good enough.

"Adam?" said Sauli.

"Yes my love?" came Adam's voice from behind the bathroom door.

"What if…" started Sauli, "What if your parents do not approve of me?"

"Oh Sauli," said Adam from behind the door, "They're gonna love you! Who wouldn't?" Sauli chuckled softly, but was still concerned. He remained silent. Adam poked his head out from behind the bathroom door. He had half his makeup on and his hair was unbrushed on one side. "Why are you so worried babe?" said Adam, "Can't you trust me? I know my parents better than anyone." Sauli sighed. "What's the issue baby?" said Adam. He placed his hand on Sauli's shoulder and massaged it a little. Sauli closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's just," said Sauli, "I am worried that I will leave a bad impression on them. I mean, I cannot speak English very well and I do not know what to wear. I do not want to wear something that will make them see me as a fool or a bum or…" Adam turned his boyfriend's head so that their eyes met.

"Listen to me," said Adam, "My parents are good people. They're super open-minded and super understanding. They will love you. Not because you have nice clothes or can speak English well, but because I love you. If you make me happy, then that will be good enough for them. And if for some reason they don't love you, which I doubt, then I won't care. It's my decision to date you, not theirs." Adam kissed Sauli passionately on the lips and then smiled at him as he rubbed Sauli's cheek with his finger. "Now relax," said Adam, "If you really think you have nothing to wear, you can borrow some of my clothes. I'll be out in maybe…10 minutes. Ok? Love you babe. If you need anything, just holler!" Adam kissed Sauli on the cheek and then disappeared into the bathroom once again. Sauli sighed and went over to Adam's closet. He opened the door and walked in. It was dark. He felt the wall until he discovered the light switch. Sauli saw that the closet was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. It almost seemed as if it went on for miles. There were drawers filled with scarves, compartments for shoes, dozens of hangers with clothes hanging from them, shelves for hats, and a mirror.

"Wow," said Sauli, "At least I have many choices." He scanned through the clothes until he found something suitable. He chose a pair of skinny jeans, some stylish shoes, a t-shirt that wasn't too casual or too fancy, and a tan fedora. As Sauli shut the closet door, Adam emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" said Adam, with a huge smile on his face. "You look gorgeous babe! I think I need a fan to cool you down. That's how hot you are!" Sauli smiled as he blushed and walked towards Adam. Adam was wearing the outfit Sauli helped him pick out, plus a spiked belt and a pair of snakeskin shoes. He had on charcoal black eyeliner with a tiny amount of glitter mixed into it. His lips were glossed and his hair was fixed perfectly. He put on a pair of Gucci sunglasses and picked up his satchel that was lying on the bed. "You ready to go?" he said, "My parents are waiting for us." Sauli nodded and followed his boyfriend out the door.

Adam and Sauli got into Adam's silver Porsche and were on their way to the airport. Sauli liked Adam's car. The way the seats were so comfortable and as soon as you turn on the ignition, the air conditioner blows a nice breeze into your face. Sauli had never been in car this nice. Once on the road, Adam turned on the radio and nodded his head to the beat. The song that was playing was called, "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. Sauli liked this song, so he too began to nod his head to the beat.

"So," said Sauli, "Will it take long to get to the airport?" Adam shook his head.

"Naa," he said, "The airport's not that far away from here. Probably another 5 minutes or so." The song on the radio had ended and the sound of, "Whataya Want From Me" began to play. "Oh my gosh!" said Adam, "They're playing my song on the radio again!" Adam turned up the volume mouthed the words of the song as he drove. Sauli looked confused.

"Why are you so excited? Do they not play your song often?" Adam giggled.

"Oh they play it all the time," Adam responded, "but it still gives me a little chill to hear it come on the radio. It's so cool." Sauli smiled and sank back into his chair. "Oh!" said Adam, "We're here. I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun." They pulled into the parking lot under the title, "For Incoming Flights" and got out of the car. Adam locked the car doors and walked into the airport terminal with Sauli.

"Where are your parents?" said Sauli.

"I don't know," said Adam, "They should be around here somewhere. Let's check over there. Where it says, "Pick Up Area." Adam and Sauli walked over, hand in hand, to the Pick Up Area. Suddenly, Adam saw a woman waving to him. His mom, Leila. Adam pulled Sauli over to where his mother was standing. He let go of Sauli's hand and hugged his mom tightly. She laughed as she tried to balance herself and hugged Adam back. Sauli smiled at seeing this. He loved seeing how happy Adam was with his mom. However, it did make him a little homesick.

"I've missed you so much Mom!" said Adam, "How was your vacation?"

"I've missed you too honey," said Leila, "It was fun. You're father and I really enjoyed ourselves. I'm glad you're back from your tour. When Neil called and told us, we immediately had to come back and see you." Adam's dad, Eber, immerged from the side carrying several suitcases. Adam ran over to help his dad with the bags.

"Hi dad," said Adam, "You look rested." Eber laughed and put one the suitcases down. He grabbed Adam and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Adam." Adam smiled and grabbed both suitcases that Eber was carrying. He looked at Sauli as if to signal him to come over to where he was. Sauli rushed over and grabbed one of the suitcases from Adam. Adam and Sauli showed Eber and Leila to where the car was parked and placed the suitcases in the trunk.

"Thanks," said Eber to Sauli, "How much do I owe you?" Eber pulled out his wallet and took out a 5-dollar bill. Sauli looked confused.

"Oh no dad!" said Adam, "He's not a valet. This is Sauli. He's my boyfriend." Eber looked embarrassed and put his wallet back in his pocket. Sauli smiled and put his hand out so Eber could shake it.

"Nice to meet you." said Eber as he shook Sauli's hand. When they finished their handshake, Sauli went back to the front of the car and sat in his seat. Adam opened the car door for his mom and dad and then returned to sit in the driver's seat.

"Wait till you guys see my new apartment!" said Adam, "I just redecorated! It came out nicely, if I do say so myself." Leila laughed at Adam's comment, but Eber just stared down Sauli. Sauli turned around and faced front. He didn't want to see Eber staring at him.

"I knew it," thought Sauli, "His father already doesn't like me. What could I be doing wrong?"

Chapter 14

When they all arrived at Adam's apartment, Sauli and Adam helped Eber and Leila carry their bags into the house.

"Oh Adam," said Leila, "Your apartment is beautiful!" Adam smiled as he placed Leila's suitcase on the floor.

"What? This old place?" said Adam giggling. Sauli entered the apartment and placed Eber's suitcase on the ground next to Leila's. "Oh Sauli," said Adam, "Could you please take my parent's suitcases into the guestroom? That would mean a lot to me." Sauli smiled at Adam.

"Ok my love." Adam smiled back and then took his parents into the dining room.

"So," Sauli could hear Adam say, "Are you guys hungry? I ordered takeout." Sauli placed the suitcases in the guest bedroom and looked into a mirror that was on the wall. He fixed his hair and wiped off some sweat that was dripping down his forehead. Sauli into the dining room and took his seat next to Adam. Leila and Eber were laughing at something Adam had said. Suddenly, they both stopped and looked at Sauli.

"So," said Leila, "Are you going to introduce us to this handsome young man?" Sauli blushed. Adam giggled at Sauli's red cheeks.

"Mom," said Adam, "Dad. This is Sauli Koskinen. He's my new boyfriend." Eber and Leila were silent for a moment.

"Oh no," thought Sauli, "Here it comes. They're going to start yelling and say that they do not approve of me. I can feel it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sauli," said Leila, to Sauli's surprise. Leila put her hand across the table so that Sauli could shake it.

"It is wonderful to meet you too Mrs. Lambert," said Sauli as he shook her hand.

"Oh please," she said, "Call me Leila." Sauli nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Leila." She smiled at him and began to twirl her fork into the noodles that were on her plate.

"So," said Eber, "Where you from Sauli?" Sauli was about to speak, but before he could Adam said,

"He's from Finland." Adam was gazing at Sauli completely starstruck. He looked so infatuated.

"Finland?" said Eber, "Did you guys meet while you were on tour Adam?"

"No," said Adam, "We met at the Midnight Club. You know, where Neil works. Since then, we've been inseparable." Adam blew a kiss at Sauli, who caught it in the air and placed it over his heart. Leila smiled at Eber, who was aggressively biting into a piece of General's chicken.

"So," said Eber, "What makes you different from all the other guys that Adam has dated?"

"Eber!" said Leila in shock, "Don't be rude!"

"I want him to answer the question. What makes you different from Tommy or any other guy that Adam has dated?"

"Dad!" said Adam.

"It's ok Adam," said Sauli, "I will answer the question." Eber nodded at Sauli. "I am not like Tommy or any other guy Adam has dated because I love him. Truly. I would never leave him alone or treat him wrongly. His presence brightens my day and everything about him makes me want to smile. I could never hurt him, and that is what makes me different than all the others." A single tear rolled down Adam's left cheek and Leila placed her hand over her heart.

"That was beautiful Sauli," said Leila, "Are you happy now Eber?" Eber nodded at Sauli and continued to eat. He looked up from his plate and said,

"You better mean everything you say. Cause if you don't…"

"I do," said Sauli, "I would never lie about how I feel about Adam." Eber smiled.

"I believe you," he said, "Don't make me regret it." Sauli smiled at Adam, who was smiling bright.

"I think they like you," whispered Adam.

"I hope you're right," said Sauli. Leila looked at Adam and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're happy Adam," she said.

"I'm more than just happy mom," said Adam as he placed his hand on Sauli's. "I'm in love." Adam and Sauli closed their eyes as they kissed. Leila smiled at Eber, who stood up and left to use the bathroom. Adam pulled away from Sauli. "Not in front of my mom Sauli! Can't you wait till later?" Sauli leaned in closer.

"Why can't she look? I cannot wait. I want to kiss your beautiful lips now." Adam put his index finger on Sauli's lips and pushed him away.

"Well, you're going to have to control yourself because I'm not kissing you until after dinner. And if you're a good boy…" Adam leaned in closer to Sauli and whispered something into his ear. Sauli's face became all red and Leila laughed with Adam at Sauli's bright red cheeks. The dinner turned out to be really fun. Eber and Leila became fascinated in the stories that Sauli told them about his hometown in Finland. He baked them a traditional Finnish dessert and Adam told them about the fight that Sauli got into with Tommy.

"I hope you kicked his skinny little ass," was Eber's remark, "I never liked that guy." At that, Adam and Sauli laughed together, Adam's parents really warmed up to Sauli. All his nerves melted away, and he felt as if he was already a part of Adam's family. Adam and Sauli wished that the fun they were having could last forever. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.


	9. Chapters 15, 16, and 17

**Chapter 15**

It was midnight. Adam and Sauli had just finished cleaning up the dining room table.

"That was a fun dinner," said Sauli, "I actually think your parents like me."

"I told you they would," said Adam as he put the plate he was washing in the cabinet, "You're irresistible!" Sauli walked up to Adam.

"Now," he said, "If I'm not mistaken, you promised me that we could kiss after the dinner." Adam smirked.

"Did I say that?" he said, in a sarcastic tone. "It must've slipped my mind." Adam giggled and then pulled Sauli close to him. They were a lips distance away. "I guess I better fulfill my promise then." Adam kissed Sauli extremely passionately. Sauli closed his eyes and slipped into a state of absolute bliss. Adam did the same. This kiss was one of the best kisses Sauli had ever had. After all, no one had ever kissed him like Adam had. "Now," said Adam as his lips left Sauli's, "Why don't you go change into something comfortable and meet me in bed. Sound good?" Sauli nodded and rushed towards the bedroom. Before he fully left the kitchen, Sauli stopped in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Adam," he said.

"Yes?" responded Adam.

"I love you." Adam was frozen. He could feel a chill down his spine. He could hear the sincerity in Sauli's voice. He meant it; there was no question about it.

"I love you too Sauli," said Adam, "so much." Sauli smiled and then went into the bedroom and closed the door. Adam went into his bathroom and took a shower. He didn't want to be gross when he met Sauli in the bedroom. When he finished, he slipped on a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt to wear to bed. When he entered the bedroom, he could see Sauli lying in the bed. He got into the bed, and snuggled in next to Sauli.

"Glad you could finally make it," said Sauli, "Every second away from you was painful. I almost died."

"Aw," said Adam, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Cause I'm here now." He leaned closer to Sauli's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It was a beautiful sound. So slow, and soothing. Adam loved hearing it.

"You like my heart?" said Sauli.

"Yes," said Adam, "It's beautiful." Sauli smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

"Why?" said Adam.

"Because," responded Sauli, "it belongs to you." Adam grabbed Sauli's face and pulled it towards his own.

"Kiss me," said Adam, "Do it now. Kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before. Show me how much I mean to you." Sauli kissed Adam's lips with immense passion. Adam was even taken aback by how much passion was put into this kiss. It felt like it would last forever. Adam would certainly remember it forever. "Ok Sauli," said Adam as he managed to pull his lips away from Sauli's, "I need to breathe baby." Sauli giggled and rolled over on Adam's side. He put his arm around Adam and held him. Adam snuggled into Sauli's chest and closed his eyes. "Sauli?" he said, "Can we stay like this forever?" Sauli looked at Adam in the eyes. His crystal blue eyes met with Adam's cloudy sky blue eyes.

"As you wish," said Sauli, "Forever and always." Sauli lightly kissed Adam on the lips and then smiled. "Goodnight my love," he said, "May you have wonderful dreams." Adam smiled back at Sauli,

"Goodnight Sauli," he said, "Sweet dreams babe." Adam closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, where he only dreamed of Sauli.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Adam opened his eyes. Sauli was still sleeping. It was still dark out. Adam looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 3:00am. The knock on the door became louder.

"Jeesh," said Adam to know one in particular, "I'm coming. Relax." He got out of his bed and walked up to the door. Who was behind the door, shocked Adam entirely.

**Chapter 16**

"Tommy?" said Adam, "What are you doing here? It's three o'clock in the morning! You could've woken up my parents!"

"I'm sorry Adam," said Tommy, his voice slightly cracking as he spoke. "It's just that…Stephanie broke up with me!" Tommy proceeded to break down in tears. He put his hands over his face, to try and hide himself while he cried. Adam bit his bottom lip. He felt bad. Even though Tommy had put him through so much before, he couldn't help but feel bad for his ex-boyfriend.

"Shh," whispered Adam, "People are sleeping. Come on inside so we can talk. Go to the sink and wash your face." Adam shut the door behind Tommy and turned on the dining room light. He closed the door to his bedroom and to his parent's. "Now," he said, "What happened?" Tommy finished wiping his face with a paper towel and then inhaled through his mouth.

"Stephanie and I were at my place," he began, "Everything was going cool. We were jamming, having fun, laughing at loud. It was great, until Stephanie said that she didn't want to do this anymore."

"Wait," said Adam, "You guys were having fun and then she just randomly was like, 'Tommy, I don't want to do this anymore'. What's up with that?" Tommy shrugged.

"I know as much as you do. Anyway, then I said 'Why?' and she said, 'because I just feel like you're a loser and I deserve better than you. I mean, you can't even hold down a job.' Then I started to beg…"

"Wait. Hold on," interrupted Adam again, "You got down and started to beg? No offense Tommy, but that's a little pathetic."

"I know!" said Tommy, "I'm so pathetic!"

"Shhh!" whispered Adam loudly. "Sauli and my parents are sleeping. Now, please finish your story."

"Ok ok," said Tommy, "So, I started to beg and I kept saying, 'Please baby! I can change! I'll get another job! Please don't leave me!' cause Stephanie is like, the most beautiful and most amazing and coolest girl I've ever met. She's also like, the only person I've ever dated who was like, ridiculously hot." Adam stared at Tommy. His left eyebrow was raised and he the look on his face screamed, "Really? You just said that?"

"What?" said Tommy. Adam sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. Just continue."

"Ok. So then, she said 'No Tommy! I'm done. It's over. Don't ever call me again.' and then she stormed outta my apartment and left me their alone. It was horrible! She…She didn't even… Leave me with a goodbye kiss. I'll never find love again Adam!" Tommy dropped to his knees and started to cry again. Adam walked over to Tommy and stroked his back.

"There there Tommy," said Adam, "It's ok. She was an evil bitch anyway. You'll find another."

Tommy looked up at Adam, tears filling his eyes.

"Really?" he said, "You think so?"

"I know so," said Adam.

"But look at me," said Tommy, "There's nothing about me that anyone could love."

"That's so untrue," said Adam, "You're a great bass player. You're really funny, and smart, and cute, and…"

"What did you say?" said Tommy, "Did you say 'cute'?" Adam's cheeks became red and he turned away from Tommy.

"No," said Adam, "I said, 'cool'. You must've misheard me." Tommy got up from the floor. He looked at Adam in the eyes.

"You know," said Tommy, "You're a really great friend Adam. I can't thank you enough for being so nice to me. Even after all I've done to you." Adam bit his bottom lip.

"Hey," he said, "The past is the past. Right? And it's no problem Tommy. I bet you'll find a girl before you know it." Tommy leaned in closer to Adam.

"You know what?" he said, "I don't think I want another girl. I think I want something, someone different." Tommy leaned in so close to Adam that they were a lips distance away.

"Uh," said Adam, "Tommy, you're in my personal space." Adam backed away from Tommy as he continued to lean closer to him.

"Adam," whispered Tommy, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I realize now, that all this time you were the one for me. I want you Adam. Kiss me." Tommy's lips came very close to Adam's.

"Tommy," whispered Adam, "I…" But it was too late for Adam to say anything. Tommy's lips were already pressed against his. They were locked in a kiss. Adam tried to pull away, but Tommy was pressing him against the wall. Adam's back hitting the wall made a loud bang. Adam opened his eyes. He could see that Tommy's eyes were looking to the left as they kissed. Adam looked in the direction that Tommy's eyes were. There was someone standing there, watching them. He couldn't really make out who it was. Tommy stopped kissing Adam and smiled at him. Adam turned his head and saw who was watching them. Sauli was standing there, tears building up in his eyes.

Chapter 17

"Sauli!" said Adam as he pushed Tommy off of him, "It's not what you think babe!"

"Then what is it then?" shouted Sauli, "Were you not just making out with that vile excuse for a human being! Or were you just talking with your lips pressed against each other?"

"It's not like that!" said Adam as tears began to build up in his eyes. "I didn't want to kiss him. I tried to get him off me, but…"

"But what!" interrupted Sauli, "He was too strong? He's a twig compared to you!"

"No," said Adam, "You're not listening to me."

"Why should I?" shouted Sauli, "Why should I believe anything you're telling me right now?"

"Because," said Adam, "I love you, with all my heart."

"How do I know that's the truth?" said Sauli. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Adam began to cry.

"Please Sauli," said Adam, "I do love you. I would never lie about that." Adam placed his hand on Sauli's arm. Sauli brushed it off.

"You already have," he said. Sauli went into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase. He threw a pile of his clothes into it and headed for the door. Adam jumped in front of the door before Sauli could open it.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Please don't leave me Sauli! Please! You promised you'd never leave me! You said we'd stay together forever! You promised!" Sauli turned his head away from Adam. Adam could hear sniffling and saw a tear trickle down Sauli's cheek. He looked at Adam in the eyes and placed his hand on Adam's cheek.

"I need time to think. I'm going to stay at a hotel for a while. I am not going to tell you which one. Please do not call me for a while."

"Does this mean, that it's over?" said Adam, his heart completely broken.

"No," said Sauli with his eyes closed, "It is not over yet. I just need time to think." Sauli opened his eyes. Both his and Adam's eyes were soaked with tears. Hurt filled both their eyes. "Tulen aina rakastamaan sinua," said Sauli as he opened the door and left. Adam fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands. Adam's parents were in shock. They had been watching the whole time. Leila looked at Tommy, her eyes filled with rage. Eber walked up to Tommy, grabbed him by his collar, and took him into the hallway. Leila bent down next to her soon and rubbed his back. Adam grabbed his mom and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh mom," he said, "I don't think I can go on without Sauli."

"Shh," said Leila, "It'll be ok. Sauli just needs to do some thinking. I'm sure he'll realize that it wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault mom," responded Adam, "I could've gotten him off easily, but I didn't. I chose not too. I ruined everything. I didn't want to kiss him, but I just couldn't stop it. I'm a terrible person. Sauli deserves much better than me. I wouldn't blame him if he left me. He could have the chance to find someone who would never be as awful as me."

"Now don't you say such things," said Leila, "You're a great person, who made a mistake. And if I know one thing, it's that everybody makes mistakes. Sauli is a wonderful person and I know that you and him were made for each other. Relationships are not easy, but you can make it. You're strong and so is Sauli. If he really loves you as much as he said he did, then he will be back. And if he chooses not to return, then maybe he wasn't worth your time."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Adam.

"Adam," said Leila, "Listen to me. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's meant to me. I know for a fact that you love Sauli. So, you have set him free. Now all you have to do is wait for him to come back to you. When he does, he'll never leave you again. Trust me." Leila smiled at Adam as she wiped the tears from his face. Adam hugged his mom tightly.

"Thanks mom," he said, "I hope you're right."


	10. Chapters 18 and 19

**Chapter 18**

_Sauli and Adam were lying on a blanket, watching the sunset. It was a glorious view. The beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow blended together to make the sky look like a flame. Not even one puffy white cloud was in sight. It was a perfect moment. _

"_Sauli?" came Adam's voice, as soft as silk. _

"_Yes my love?" Sauli responded._

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course. You can tell me anything." Adam leaned in closer to Sauli until they were a lips distance away. _

"_Sauli," he said, "I want to marry you." Sauli looked astonished._

"_But Adam," he said, "We've only been dating for a short time. Marriage sounds crazy right now."_

"_People always do crazy things," said Adam, "When they're in love." Adam kissed Sauli on the mouth. Sauli loved the feeling of Adam's soft lips on his own. He could taste the cherry flavor from Adam's lip balm and was close enough to smell Adam's cologne. Sauli broke the kiss and smiled at Adam, but Adam wasn't smiling back. Sauli felt a drop land on his hand. He looked down to see a drop of red resting on his hand. _

"_What is this?" said Sauli. He looked up at Adam and saw that he was bleeding from his chest. "Adam!" shouted Sauli, "No!" Adam's eyes slowly began to close as he fell onto the grass. Tommy was behind him holding a bloody knife. "What have you done?" Sauli shouted. Tommy just stood there with a smile on his face, chuckling to himself. Sauli fell to the ground next to Adam. _

"_Adam?" he whispered, "Adam please speak to me." Adam's eyes were closed and his body was completely lifeless. Sauli placed his head on Adam's chest and cried. Just when he thought all hope was lost, Adam moved. _

"_Sauli?" he said, "Are you here?" _

"_Yes," responded Sauli, "Yes I'm here."_

"_I'm so sorry Sauli," said Adam, "I never meant for this to happen. I should've been better to you. I should've trusted you about Tommy. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry," said Sauli, "This is my fault, not yours. But it doesn't matter now. I'll never leave your side again. I promise. I love you Adam." Sauli kissed Adam on the cheek. Adam remained motionless. He took in a large amount of air and then managed to speak. _

"_I love you too Sauli. Forever and always." Suddenly, Adam's feet began to disappear. They were turning to dust and blowing away in the breeze. _

"_No!" shouted Sauli. "Do not leave me!" _

"_Forgive me Sauli," whispered Adam, "Please forgive me." _

"_I do!" shouted Sauli, "I do forgive you! Please don't go." A tear ran down Sauli's cheek. Adam smiled and raised his hand. The skin of his hand had already vanished and only a skeleton hand was left. Adam's bony finger stroked Sauli's cheek and wiped away the tear._

"_Don't cry my love," he said, "I'll be ok." _

"_No you won't," said Sauli with his eyes filled with tears. "You're dying." _

"_Love never dies Sauli," said Adam, "You'll see me very soon." _

"_I will?" said Sauli._

"_Yes," whispered Adam, "But only if you choose. Forgive me." Adam's skeleton finger fell to the grassy ground and Sauli watched as Adam's body slowly turned to ash. "Sauli," said Adam, his face half skeletal and half normal. "I love you. Always." With those last words, Adam faded away into nothingness. Sauli placed his face into his hands and cried. He watched the one he loved most disappear before his very eyes. And this time he knew, that he and Adam would never again reunite._

"_Finally," came Tommy's voice from behind him. "I thought he'd never die." Sauli turned and saw that Tommy now had horns on the top of his head. "And now," he said in a demonic voice, "To deal with you." The beautiful sunset and gorgeous view transformed into flames that surrounded Sauli and Tommy. Sauli backed away but suddenly could not move. Stephanie emerged from behind him. She had bound his hands and feet so that he couldn't escape. Stephanie slithered next to Tommy. The two kissed and then began to laugh. "Care to do the honors?" said Tommy to his girlfriend._

"_Don't mind if I do," said Stephanie. She crouched down in an attack position. Sauli could see that below her torso was the body of a snake. She opened her mouth to hiss and bared her sharp fangs. She leaped into the air towards Saul, letting out a vicious roar. _

Chapter 19

Sauli awoke, his body covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily and looked all around. He was in his hotel bedroom, alone.

"Oh thank goodness," he said, "It was just a dream." Sauli looked at his IPhone charging on the nightstand. The time read 3:30am. Sauli sighed. He wasn't going to try and sleep again after that horrible nightmare. He decided that maybe it was time to make amends with Adam, even if it was early in the morning. He unplugged his phone and dialed Adam's number.

Meanwhile, Adam was lying awake in his own bed. He couldn't get Sauli out of his mind. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Adam's hand flew to the nightstand as quick as lightning to retrieve his phone.

"Hello?" said Adam. The other line was silent for a moment, but then Adam heard a sigh.

"Hello Adam," said the voice on the other line, "It's me, Sauli." Adam exhaled deeply with relief.

"Oh Sauli," he said, "I'm so glad you called. Are you ok? I can't tell you how much I've missed you."

"Yes," responded Sauli, "I'm ok. I've missed you too Adam. I know it's early, but I had to talk to you right now. I'm so sorry about leaving you. I didn't mean…"

"Oh stop it Sauli," interrupted Adam, "We both know that it's my fault that you left. Don't blame yourself for my mistake. I shouldn't have let Tommy get that close to me and I feel horrible for hurting you. I know you may never be able to trust me again, but I hope you can at least forgive me for what I've done." Sauli was quiet, but then he spoke.

"Adam," he said, "I do forgive you. Even though it wounded my heart to see you kiss Tommy, wounds always heal. Everyone makes mistakes Adam, but it's up to you to learn from it. I love you Adam."

"Oh Sauli," said Adam, "I love you too and I always will." Adam could hear a small giggle from the other line.

"Adam," said Sauli, "I need to be with you right now. I can't stand being separated from you any longer. I'm coming back to your…our house right now." Adam couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok!" he said bursting with excitement, "When do you think you'll be here. I need to know to make sure I have enough time to make myself decent." Sauli chuckled.

"I'm putting on my coat and heading out the door as we speak. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Think that'll be enough time?" Suddenly, Sauli could hear the dial tone. Sauli laughed as he unlocked the door to his car. He thought of Adam dropping the phone and rushing to the bathroom to get ready. He smiled the whole drive to Adam's apartment. He pulled into the incredibly high hill that was Adam's driveway and headed into the apartment building. He made his way to the right floor and knocked on Adam's door. It opened by itself. Sauli shut the door behind him as he entered the apartment.

"Adam?" he said, "Are you here?"

"Hello Sauli," came a voice from a shadowy figure on the couch. At the snap of a finger the lamps in the living room turned on. It was Adam. He was lying on the couch, dressed in tight leather pants and a tank top. Under his eyes were deep layers of charcoal eyeliner with a hint of glitter. "I've been waiting for you," he said in his most seductive tone. Sauli dropped his car keys on Adam's hardwood floor in shock. He was stunned by Adam's strong appeal. "Well," said Adam, "Are you just gonna stand there the whole time?" Adam stood up and approached Sauli. "Or," he said as he stroked Sauli's chest with his index finger, "are you going to have some fun with me?" Sauli blushed as Adam lightly kissed his neck. "Aw baby," said Adam pouting, "You're so tense. Don't be scared babe. I promise not to hurt you…that much." Sauli couldn't stop blushing. His cheeks had never gotten so red. Adam giggled as he massaged his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Ahh," said Sauli, "That feels so good."

"Of course it does," said Adam, "Only the best for you babe." Adam kissed Sauli's cheek and slowly moved up to his ear. He lightly bit on Sauli's ear. Sauli giggled.

"Stop," he said, "That tickles."

"Oh really," said Adam, "Then how does this feel?" Adam licked Sauli's neck.

"Adam!" Sauli said laughing, "Stop that!"

"Sorry baby," said Adam, "I just wanted to taste you again." Sauli turned around to look Adam in the eyes.

"Well then," he said, "Go on ahead." Adam grabbed Sauli's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They fell onto Adam's couch and continued to make out. They were practically rolling around on the couch as they made out. Suddenly, Adam could feel a buzzing coming from his pants pocket. Sauli broke the kiss and raised his eyebrow at Adam.

"I know," said Adam, "I'm sorry babe. Of all times for someone to call me, right? Now get your cute little ass off me so I can answer my phone. I promise after this we can make out till your heart's content." Sauli smiled then lightly kissed Adam on the lips before getting off of him. Adam sat up right on the couch and pressed the speaker button on his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Adam," came a familiar voice from the other line, "It's me, Tommy." Sauli scowled in anger.

"No one wants to talk to you Tommy!" said Sauli. "You have some nerve calling Adam after what you did! En voi uskoa sinua! Sinä tyhmä paskiainen! Kuole reikään!" Adam placed his hand on Sauli's shoulder.

"Easy baby," he said, "It's ok. Calm down." Sauli grunted in frustration and sat down on the couch. He crossed his arms in anger.

"What do you want Tommy?" said Adam.

"Listen," said Tommy, "I'm getting the idea that you guys don't wanna talk to me."

"Gee," said Sauli sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea?" Adam giggled at Sauli's sarcasm.

"Just hear me out," said Tommy, "You have every right to be mad at me. Adam, I apologize for kissing you like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Well," said Adam, "With looks like mine, who could blame you?" Sauli looked over at Adam, clearly not in the mood for jokes. "Sorry," said Adam.

"Adam," said Tommy, "I hope you and Sauli can forgive me, but I'd totally understand if you hate me forever."

"Well," said Adam, "I could never stay mad at you forever, Tommy. Plus, we work together so I'd have to talk to you eventually."

"I can't believe this," said Sauli, "How can you be so trusting towards him?"

"He's my friend Sauli," said Adam, "Or at least he was. We've had good times together and it's hard for me to act like they've never happened. Don't you understand that?" Sauli sighed angrily and stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to get some water," he said, "Come get me when this is done."

"Sauli wait," said Adam, but it was too late. Sauli had already left the living room.

"I'm guessing this was a bad time?" said Tommy.

"You think?" responded Adam, "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Tommy I don't know if I can trust you."  
"I understand that," said Tommy, "Do you think I could talk to Sauli?"

"Sure," said Adam, "I'll get him." Adam turned his head towards the kitchen. "Sauli!" he shouted, "Come here!"

"No!" Sauli shouted back, "I don't want to come back till you're off the phone with that awful man!" Adam exhaled from his nose in frustration.

"How can I get him in here?" Adam whispered to himself. He thought for a moment, then an idea popped in his head. "Ow!" Adam shouted, "Ow my leg! Oh it hurts so bad!" Adam could hear the pattering of Sauli's feet getting closer. Sauli ran into the living room, sat next to Adam, and grabbed his leg.

"What's wrong?" he said worried, "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh I'm fine now," said Adam, kissing Sauli on the cheek. He then shoved his IPhone into Sauli's face. "Phone for you!" Sauli rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"What do you want?" said Sauli.

"Listen Sauli," said Tommy, "I know you don't like me, but I really want to tell you that I'm sorry. If you could find in your heart to forgive me, I would be so grateful. Please Sauli, I honestly only want to make amends."

"Well…" said Sauli, "Okay, I forgive you. But I still don't trust you."

"Fair enough", said Tommy, "Thank you so much."

"But if I catch you trying to make a move on Adam again, I'll make you very sorry. Do I make myself clear?" Tommy gulped.

"Yes sir," he said. Sauli closed his eyes and smiled triumphantly as he handed Adam his phone. "Thank you both so much," said Tommy, "As a peace offering, I'd like to invite you and Sauli to a dinner I'm having at my house. I could use your help."

"With what?" said Adam.

"Well," said Tommy, "I'm inviting Stephanie too. I was hoping I could talk to you guys before she arrives so you could help me get her back. After all, you two seem to be very happy and in love and I figured you could help me get like that with Stephanie."

"Well," responded Adam, "I don't know if we can go. When is this dinner?"  
"Sunday night at six," said Tommy, "Please say you're free." Adam thought for a moment. He covered the speaker on his phone and looked over at his boyfriend.

"What do you think Sauli?" said Adam, "Can we go?"

"I don't trust him Adam," said Sauli, "This seems suspicious."

"C'mon Sauli," said Adam, "It's just a dinner. Free food! What could happen?" Sauli raised an eyebrow at Adam. He was pouting and making his eyes as big as a puppy's. "Pwease?" said Adam. Sauli grunted.

"Ugh, fine. Just cause I can't resist your beautiful eyes." Adam giggled and uncovered the speaker.

"We'll be there!"


	11. Chapters 20 and 21

**Chapter 20**

Tommy hung up his phone and placed his hand on forehead. Suddenly, there was knock on his door. It was Stephanie. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into his house.

"Did you do what I asked?" she said.

"Yes," Tommy responded, "Adam said he and Sauli can come to the dinner. Why do want to invite them anyway? I thought it was gonna be just you and me, baby." Tommy rubbed Stephanie's arms. Stephanie quickly brushed off Tommy's hands.

"Stop it," she said. Stephanie grabbed Tommy's face. "Don't you see baby? Your friendship with that stupid singer is getting in the way of our love. His monster of a boyfriend attacked you and Adam attacked me! If you're friends with Adam, we won't be able to have a relationship. They want to split us up. Is that what you want Tommy?"  
"No," said Tommy, "Of course not. I love you babe."

"Good," said Stephanie, "Now, in order to make sure we stay together, we must teach Adam and Sauli a lesson. To make sure they never interfere again." Stephanie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small packet filled with some sort of powder.

"What is that?" said Tommy.

"This," said Stephanie, "is Ricin. It's a special kind of poison. You're going to serve Adam and Sauli some tea and place some of this into their drinks. Once they drink it and they're out of the way, we can live happily ever after." Stephanie kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Just like you want." Tommy turned away.

"I don't know Stephanie," he said, "This is some serious stuff. I mean, we could go to jail for this!"  
"Shh," said Stephanie, "We won't go to jail. You'll wear these." Stephanie pulled out a pair of see-through gloves and held them up so Tommy could see. "There won't be any evidence. It'll be easy."

"No," said Tommy, "I don't think I can do this. I don't wanna kill anyone Stephanie!" Stephanie slapped Tommy across the face and pushed him to the ground.

"Now now Tommy," she said, "You seem to be forgetting one crucial detail. Remember that dirty little secret of yours?"

"No," said Tommy, "You wouldn't!"

"I would," she said. "I'll tell them all. You'll lose your job and I'm sure the police would love to hear your little story. Wouldn't they?" Tommy gulped hard.

"Ok," he said, standing up. "I'll…I'll do it." Stephanie smiled a devilish smile.

"Good boy," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Here's your gloves and the poison." Stephanie threw the supplies on the counter and headed for the door. "I'll see you Sunday night, baby." Before she left, Stephanie turned and blew Tommy a kiss. The door banged shut as Stephanie left. Tommy was left a frozen statue, staring at the instruments that would soon be the demise of two innocent people.

That night, Tommy was dreaming of himself on stage. _He was playing his bass, fully dressed in his usual outfit and makeup. The crowd was cheering loud as the spotlights came on center stage. The beat of Fever came on. The crowd was going nuts. Adam appeared, dressed in his usual outfit as well. He began to strut down the stairs and stopped in front of Tommy. He began to sing._

"_There he goes, my baby walks so slow. Sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah we both know it isn't time. But would you be ma-mine?" Adam leaned in close to Tommy, ready for the kiss. Suddenly, the music stopped. Adam tried to sing, but no sound was coming out. He placed his hands on his throat in fear. Tommy saw the crowd change. They were no longer cheering and smiling. Instead they were crying and holding up lighters. The crowd spanned for miles and miles. It was a river of sorrow. Adam looked as if he was coughing. He fell to his knees. _

"_Adam!" Tommy yelled, "Adam! Are you ok?" Adam was now completely on the floor, his body completely lifeless. The lights of the stage turned black and left a single spotlight on Adam's body. Tommy slowly walked towards Adam. "Adam?" he said, "Are…Are you alright?" Tommy poked Adam with his bass, but Adam didn't move. Tommy used the neck of his bass to turn Adam over. Adam's face was completely white. The glow he always seemed to have when he was performing, was now gone. He could hear the sound of sniffling and crying coming from the crowd. He could see teenagers, grandparents, and young children all in complete despair. He even saw Adam's mother, father, and brother Neil all in tears. "This is all my fault," said Tommy. "I did this. I'm so sorry Adam." _

"_It's too late to be sorry," came a voice from behind. A tall hooded figure stood over Tommy. "Now," it said, "You come with me." The being raised a scythe and swung it at Tommy._

"No!" shouted Tommy, "I don't wanna go!" Tommy looked around. He was in his bed. "Crazy nightmare," he said. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. "You have to do it," he thought to himself, "You can't let Stephanie tell everyone your secret. Plus, you don't wanna lose her. She's so amazingly beautiful. And maybe she's right. Maybe…maybe this needs to be done. For the greater good."

**Chapter 21**

Adam was digging through his closet, searching for the perfect outfit.

"Sauli," he said, "how fancy do you think this dinner thingy's gonna be? Do think it's gonna be fancy, or casual? Cause I need to know so I can dress properly." Sauli was standing in front of a mirror, frowning as he fixed his hair. "Sauli?" said Adam, "Baby are you ok?" Sauli sighed.

" I don't know babe," he said, "I just don't feel right going to this dinner. I have a bad feeling about this Tommy." Adam walked over to Sauli and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry love," he said, "I'll be right there next to you to hold your hand. It'll be ok and if you don't wanna stay long, I promise we can leave early. Ok?" Sauli looked and Adam and smiled.

"Okay," he said, "You've convinced me. But you swear you'll hold my hand right?" Adam kissed Sauli on his lips.

"Promise," he said, "Now help me pick out an outfit!" Sauli laughed and walked over to the closet with Adam. Adam held up a suit in his left hand and in his right hand he held up a nice shirt with jeans. "Which do you think would be best? Fancy or Casual?"

"Hmm…" said Sauli, "What about a combination of both?" Adam looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled.

"I got it!" he said, as he ran into his closet and shut the door. Sauli waited patiently for Adam to come out. Suddenly, Adam burst out of the closet, wearing a gorgeous jacket and pants. "Whataya think?" he said. Sauli smiled.

"Perfect!" Adam and Sauli hugged and then headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Adam shouted, as he was fixing himself in the mirror. "Okay," he said, "I'm ready now." Sauli rolled his eyes and then grabbed Adam's hand as they walked out of their apartment.

It was a short drive to Tommy's house. Tommy was at the door to greet them.  
"Welcome to my humble home," said Tommy. "I know, it's a little crappy, but try and make yourself comfortable." Adam and Sauli took a seat at a small table set up next to a large window. You could see the whole city of Los Angeles in the distance.

"Wow," said Adam, "What a beautiful view of the city you have Tommy."

"Oh yeah," said Tommy, "It's not that special." Tommy quickly wiped a bit of sweat that was dripping down his forehead with his hand. "So," he said, "You guys want some tea?"

"Yummy!" said Adam, with a smile on his face. "I'd love some!"

"I'll take some too," said Sauli.

"Great," said Tommy, as he placed a tray of cookies on their table. "Here's some snacks for you guys too."

"Thank you Tommy," said Adam enthusiastically, "So, when's Stephanie gonna get here?"

"Uh," said Tommy, "I don't know. Probably soon." A bunch of boxes fell on Tommy as he opened his cupboard.

"Aw," said Adam, "That's so cute. Look at you, Tommy. Getting all nervous just because Stephanie's coming."

"Oh believe me," said Tommy, "That's not why I'm nervous." Tommy took out two glasses and poured the tea. When he was sure no one was looking, he put on the gloves and took out the small package of poison. He dumped the powder into both glasses and quickly threw the package and gloves into the trash. "The tea's ready!" he said. "Drink up." He placed the two glasses in front of Adam and Sauli and then began to back away slowly. "Well," he said, "I gotta pee. Be back in a sec." Tommy ran into the bathroom and texted the words, "It's done" to Stephanie.

Adam breathed in the scent of the tea.

"Ahh," he said, "Smells delicious. Aren't you gonna drink yours Sauli?" Sauli shook his head no.

"I don't like tea," he said, "I only took it to be nice." Adam shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, "More for me!" Adam raised his glass and took a sip out of tea. Tommy was watching from behind the wall.

"Look at what you've become Tommy!" he thought to himself. "Keeping your secret is not more important than killing someone!" Tommy gave into his guilt and ran back into the kitchen. "Guys!" he shouted. "Whatever you do, don't drink the…" But it was too late. Sauli was screaming Adam's name as he shook him.

"Adam!" he was screaming, "Adam! What's wrong? Speak to me!"

"He's not going to answer you," said Tommy.

"Why is that?" shouted Sauli, his eyes filled with tears.

"Because…" said Tommy, "Because I put poison in the tea cups." Sauli was frozen for a moment, but then grabbed Tommy.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted, "Where is the antidote! How do we fix him?" Tommy shut his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from escaping.

"We can't fix him!" he shouted. "Adam's dead!" Sauli dropped Tommy.

"No," he said, "No…no it… can't be true!" Tommy got up from the ground and grabbed his phone. He dialed 911.

"Hello?" he said. "Please come quick! A friend of mine was poisoned with Ricin. We need an ambulance!" Meanwhile, Sauli was on the ground holding Adam. He was holding Adam's hand as tightly as he could.

"I told you," he whispered, "I knew this was a bad idea." Sauli continued to hold Adam until the ambulance arrived. Three paramedics had to pull Sauli away from Adam as he was being placed in the ambulance. "No!" Sauli was shouting, "No! You can't take him from me! He needs me! Let me go!" Sauli's shrieks felt like knives in Tommy's side. Stephanie's voice played in his head.

"It'll be easy."

"This was definitely not easy," said Tommy.


	12. Chapter 22 and Epilogue

**Chapter 22**

Sauli was at the hospital, pacing outside of Adam's room. He could the doctor shouting, "Clear!" as he tried to revive Adam. Tears couldn't stop rolling down Sauli's eyes. He had just finished watching Tommy being taken away by the police after murdering his love and now he had to endure the horrible sounds of his revival failure. Suddenly, the doctor's shouting stopped. He couldn't hear anything. The door to the room opened and a young nurse came out.  
"Well?" said Sauli. The nurse looked down and said nothing. "Oh no," said Sauli, "Please no."

"We got a pulse!" came a voice in the room. Sauli pushed the nurse out of the way and ran in to see Adam. Adam was coughing as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Sauli fell next to Adam's bedside.

"Oh Adam!" he said, tears escaping his eyes. "I thought I lost you!" Adam managed a small smile. A nurse grabbed Sauli from the behind.

"Sir," she said, "You need to wait outside."  
"It's alright," said the doctor, "Mr. Lambert has stabilized. We can give them so private time now." The nurse nodded and released her hold on Sauli. The doctor's and nurses exited the room, leaving Sauli and Adam alone.

"Sauli," said Adam, "I'm so glad to see you. In my final moments, I saw all my moments with you flash before my eyes. I love you so much."

"Adam," said Sauli, squeezing Adam in a hug. "Don't you ever leave me again! I couldn't live without you. I love you so much. Rakastan sinua, Adam." Adam smiled.

"Rakastan sinua, Sauli." Adam and Sauli shared a kiss. This kiss was the most powerful kiss they had ever shared. This kiss was proof that true love overpowers anything, even death. Sauli and Adam lied together for the rest of the night, alone in the hospital. Nothing was there to disturb them. Not Tommy, who had been incarcerated on murder charges, not Stephanie, who had mysteriously disappeared, not even Adam's phone, which had always managed to ruin one of their romantic moments. This was certainly a moment that only came around once in a lifetime.

**Epilogue **

Tommy was sitting in his prison cell, bouncing a ball against the wall, trying to pass the time. After all, wouldn't you want to pass the time if you got 25 years in jail sentence? Tommy would've gotten life in jail, or even the death penalty if he hadn't confessed to the police. He told them about Stephanie's plan and his motive for committing the crime. He even told them his secret. When Tommy was younger, he had witnessed a murder. It was the murder of a young man, about the same age as Tommy at the time. He saw the murderer in complete detail, a young girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. In fear, he did not tell anyone. The information he possessed could of put the killer behind bars, but he chose not to tell. That was a secret he had kept his whole life. When he told the police, they found out that Stephanie was in fact the same murderer he saw those many years ago, due to her large criminal record. She constantly kept changing identities so she was impossible to find. So now, the FBI was chasing Stephanie and he was behind bars. Suddenly, a guard tapped on his cell's bars.

"You got a visitor, Ratliff." Tommy sat in the visitor's booth, surprised to see Adam staring back at him.

"Adam!" he said happily, "You're alive!"

"Yes," said Adam, "I am. No thanks to you." Tommy turned away, filled with complete sadness. It was true, and the truth hurts.

"Adam I…"  
"Save it," said Adam, "I came here to make sure you were ok, and to tell you that I forgive you."

"You do?" said Tommy, in complete shock.

"Yes," said Adam, "I do. Because I now how you felt about that girl. She used your love for her to turn you into something you're not. I'm sorry to see you behind these bars, I really am, but hopefully being here will teach you a lesson. I'm also here to tell you that you are being replaced in my band. I'm really sorry, but I can't wait 25 years." Tommy chuckled at that comment. "One more thing before I go… I've always loved you Tommy Joe Ratliff. From the moment I saw you. But you're wrong for me. Sauli… Sauli is what's right for me and I love him more than all the designer shoes in the world." Tommy laughed at that. He knew just how much Adam loved shoes. "Goodbye Tommy," said Adam, "I wish you well and I hope we can meet again someday." Adam got up from the visitor's chair and left. The guard dragged Tommy back into his cell by his shirt's collar. Tommy sat in his room, confused. After all that, Adam still forgave him. Tommy placed his head in his hands and began to cry. Their lives would never be the same. As Tommy cried, he thought of a quote he had once read.

"Love made you a liar." It was very true. For love had caused him to hurt Adam and Sauli and ultimately hurt himself. "Love," he thought, "is full of deception."


End file.
